incantrefandomcom-20200213-history
Tawar'Tinnu Nost
The name Tawar'Tinnu Nost roughly translates into 'Great Forest of the Dusk Kin'. Many refer to it as the Tinnu Nost, for short; its residents are known simply as the Nost, or sometimes Nostrian although this is also a sub-race of wood elves. History Dates of Importance 546 FE - Devestation of Tawar'Tinnu Nost. The few survivors flee to the north. 812 FE - The fae and creatures of the forest slowly begin to fill Tawar'Tinnu Nost once more. Tawar'Tinnu Nost is an ancient forest which has been a part of the face of Incantre for as long as recorded history can recall. And yet for all of its age, it has never been home to a lasting settlement. Those who have called the forest home in the past have been the wild things, and the solitary dwellers or small tribal groups who rarely would put down lasting roots. Yet the world has changed. Prior to the attack of the dragons, the enormous trees of the forest housed all manner of creatures. Most residents of the forest were either beasts, or solitary and nature-tuned beings. The touch of civilization here was scarcely felt, with a few small, scattered settlements consisting only of family groups and rarely permanently set. When the cities began to burn and it seemed the world may fall, many of these beings fled the safety of the trees ahead of the attentions of the dragons and their attempts to destroy the Tinnu Nost. Long desolate, the ancient forest has slowly renewed itself over these last two hundred years. Following the old ways of their kin within Incantre, the fae who have reclaimed Tawar'Tinnu Nost have begun to settle within the trees both high above and within the ground. The mighty tree Tinnu Yrn at the forest's center shelters those who call her branches and the roots and branches of her children home, as their ancestors did long before the Draconic Encroachment drove the survivors away. Present As if the everlasting warping of the world done by the Draconic Encroachment and the centuries of chaos left in its wake had not left mark enough upon the forest, in much more recent years the self-proclaimed Niehsta of Tawar'Tinnu Nost has witnessed the attempted abuses by the neighboring settlements and cities against her forest. The Niehsta, whose title means "friend and neighbor" to those who dwell within the forest, is a fae whose family originally dwelt within Tawar'Tinnu Nost; with her came an elf, established as the Aendari (commander) of the Wardens of the forest. Though no city sprouts up among the trees the Wardens of the Nost now patrol their woodland borders and seek to protect their lands against the outside. Although tolerant of visitors within their territory, the Nost are quick to turn on any they see as a threat to their refounded home. A small trading post area lies near the river bridge, a grotto is hidden among the exposed roots of Tinnu Yrn, while platforms among the trees hold gathering areas linked by suspended bridges. Many homes lay hidden within the roots of the massive trees. Small, secret nooks can be found within the pathless stretches of the forest. Category:Settlements